Carniplants
The Pooka Plant is found in the lava tubes in Pac-Man World 2. It is nearly blind and eats Pookas, when it spits out a Pooka, the Pooka becomes blue and aggressive. Man-eating tree can refer to any of various legendary or cryptid carnivorous plants that are large enough to kill and consume a person or other large animal. In actuality, the carnivorous plant with the largest known traps is probably Nepenthes rajah, which produces pitchers up to 38 cm (15 in) tall with a volume of up to 3.5 litres (0.77 imp gal; 0.92 US gal). This species may rarely trap small mammals. Snarebears are large Venus flytraps that, as their name suggests, like to eat bears such as Banjo. They appear in all seasons of Click Clock Wood, growing as time passes, although in winter only their shriveled remains are present. The Chomper can eat Zombies (other than a Gargantuar, Giga-Gargantuar or Dr. Zomboss) in one bite - even Zombonis and the Zombie Bobsled Team. It will spend about 40 seconds chewing its meal, during which time it is vulnerable and cannot eat another zombie. Piranha Plants are large, carnivorous plants encountered throughout the [http://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_(series) Mario series]; Piranha Plants are seemingly based-off Venus Flytraps, eating anything that approaches them. The head of a Piranha Plant is most commonly either red or green with multiple other colors. Audrey II is a plant who, originally was a cute little plant that didn't eat water or plant food, but blood. Seymour brought this plant from a Chinese man, who sold it to him for a long price. The Deathbottle is a plant that will evolve from the Venus Flytrap. It commonly eats Desert hoppers, which it traps by disguising itself as part of the ground & kills with it's poisenous spikes. When it needs to take it's seeds around,it relys on the Bumblebeetle, who get tricked into thinking that they have found an Ocean flish. Devil's Snare is a plant with the magical ability to constrict or strangle anything in its surrounding environment or something that happens to touch it. Struggling or resistance to Devil's Snare will cause the plant to exert a greater force of constriction. The Seemingly Harmless Plant was a gift that Timmy Turner got from the Planet of Seemingly Harmless Plants for Trixie Tang. Unfortunately, it was really an alien monster that had a taste for flesh and it could grow at a fast pace. The Laganaphyllis Simnovorii (commonly known as the Cowplant ) is a bizarre bovine vegetation that is large enough to swallow a Sim whole. The Cowplant is the career reward for the Natural Science career in The Sims 2. The triffid is a tall, mobile, carnivorous, prolific and highly venomous fictional plant species—the titular antagonist in John Wyndham's 1951 novel The Day of the Triffids and Simon Clark's 2001 sequel The Night of the Triffids. The flesh-eating flowers appeared in Idol Curiosity. These little flowers are predators of the jungle. Feeding on small wildlife yet can be more deadly. Category:Keener Category:Lists Category:Sister Category:Life